


You're Beautiful

by SileeFern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileeFern/pseuds/SileeFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is blind. But that won’t stop him from finding out how Dean looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

"You're beautiful, Cas" Dean said out of the blue.

One minute they were discussing their favorite music and the next, Dean wanted to hold Castiel possessively and kiss him. It had to be those beautiful eyes that shone in the moonlight when Cas laughed too hard. The very same eyes that had lost their light to a disease when he was about 10.

The silence stretched between them after Dean spoke. Cas' ears and cheeks were red and he looked so damn adorable. They had returned from their first date, and being the gentleman that he was, Dean had volunteered to get Cas back not only to his home but also to his bed safely. Now that Cas was safe, he should’ve taken his leave. It was late. But they just continued talking to each other and Dean sat cross legged, opposite Cas on his bed. He knew Cas could take care of himself in spite of his physical disability. Hell, that was one of the major qualities that attracted him to Castiel. But protecting and taking care of others was second nature to Dean. Try raising a kid brother while your dad was away most of the time.

Dean bit his lip, afraid that he had overstepped some invisible line by telling Cas he was beautiful. This was after all their first date. Was it too much by Cas' standards? Dean scrunched his face in frustration and mouthed curses at himself, glad that Cas couldn't see any of this.

"I don't know how you look though." Cas said and sighed. Dean felt a pang of guilt. What was he supposed to say in response to that?

"I'm - I-"

"I want to see you, Dean" Cas demanded, as if it were totally normal for a blind person to say that.

"What?"

"I want to see you" Cas repeated slowly.

"How?" Dean asked, trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Cas' lips as he slowly stretched out his hands towards Dean. Dean understood immediately and gently guided Cas' hands to his face. Cas took in a sharp intake of breath the moment his fingers touched Dean's skin. Dean let go of Cas' hands so Cas could explore his face on his own. The tips of Cas' fingers ran over Dean's forehead before they stretched into his short, spiky hair. Cas gently rolled a short strand of hair between his index finger and thumb and smiled.

"Your hair are so soft Dean. What colour are they?"

"Brown." Dean answered, clearing his throat. Having Cas' fingers and hands scrutinizing his every feature was... doing things to him. Cas 'hmmm'd at his answer. His fingers slowly descended down his face to his eyebrows. Dean closed his eyes and revelled in the touch. The fingers were now on his closed eyelids, and all Dean could perceive was the sound of Cas' deep breath.

"What colour are your eyes?" Cas' voice was husky and Dean was finding it hard to breathe.

"Green" He replied with great effort.

"I bet they're beautiful." Cas sighed and said. His fingers traced the corners of Dean’s eyes, stopping over the slight ridges that had formed there and his smile widened. “You get eye crinkles when you laugh too hard, don’t you?”

Dean huffed out a laugh in response. Cas' fingers travelled over the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have freckles, Dean?"

"Yes"

"I thought so" Cas said as his fingers continued trailing downwards towards Dean's cheeks and he chuckled. Dean opened his eyes in confusion.

"You need a shave" Cas said rubbing his palm over the stubble covering Dean's cheeks.

"So do you, peach fuzz" Dean said, stroking Cas' cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

The grin that had graced his lips at their little joke slipped away when Cas' fingers landed on his lips. His breath hitched when he suddenly realized how close they had moved to each other. Dean had been sitting cross legged, opposite Cas on his bed, when he had demanded to touch his face. Dean hadn't even realized when Cas had gotten up onto his knees and into Dean's personal space. It was probably when his eyes were closed. But Dean wasn't complaining. This was, in fact, very _very_ nice.

"Your lips are so soft, Dean!" Cas whispered, their faces mere inches away from each other. Dean's lips parted of their own volition, partly because it was getting increasingly hard for him to breathe only through his nose. Cas' thumb ran over his lower lip and his upper lip and returned to his lower lip to rest there. Dean kissed his thumb gently.

And that was it. The tipping of the first domino, the final crack in the dam, the first drop of rain in a thunderstorm - call it whatever you like. But that was the very thing that released the inhibitions of both of them. That very act had Cas leaning forward to press his lips to Dean's in a slow yet passionate kiss. He sat on Dean's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. Dean, already on board with everything, threw his arms around Cas' waist to draw him closer. Cas continued touching Dean's face while they kissed and Dean had to break the kiss because they had both become breathless. They leaned their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek and whispered in his ear.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.”


End file.
